Just you and me, buddy
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Written for the Fallout Kink Meme in LiveJournal: "Flak/Shrapnel. No women, no other partners, just some good old fashioned hard gay."  Which is precisely what it contains. Don't like slash, don't read...


Written for the Fallout Kink Meme in LiveJournal: _Flak/Shrapnel. No women, no other partners, just some good old fashioned hard gay._

I'm not that much into slash, I tell you... but being as I have a huge boner for Flak and Shrapnel this one wouldn't let me go and voila: Ladies and Gentlemen, my first piece of slash. Enjoy it while it lasts, as it may well be a while before I write another.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since the Rudder had been in that kind of a state. No one really knew who had started the row and why, but in the end, it had been every man for himself and against everyone else. Brock had been right in the middle of it, but in the end, it hadn't mattered and half of the furniture had been in ruins before security had arrived on the scene and cleared the whole mess out.<p>

It had been a while, too, since Flak and Shrapnel had enjoyed themselves so much, despite the state they were in when they made their way back to their cabin in a stagger that was half caused by alcohol and half by having been in the thick of the fighting.

Flak dropped onto his cot while Shrapnel closed the door. "Shit."  
>"What."<br>"Can't see out of my fucking eye any more."  
>Shrapnel leaned over him. "I do hope you got the fucker who gave you that, buddy."<br>Flak grinned, and the black eye turned that expression into something completely sinister. "Yeah, I got him good, buddy. You should see that bastard. Broke his nose for that."  
>Shrapnel returned the grin. "Good on you, pal."<p>

They fell silent, staring at each other for a while until Flak slowly stood up. "The fuck you looking at?"  
>Shrapnel shrugged with a crooked, cocky grin. "You look a real bad-ass with that shiner."<br>Flak slowly crossed his arms. "That so?"  
>With a shake of his head, Shrapnel turned around. "Yeah... well, you know how much I love it when you have those fists flying, buddy."<br>Flak took a step forward until their bodies almost touched. "Yeah, fuck I know that." He stood there for another moment longer before he sneaked his hands around Shrapnel's waistline. "Fuck if I don't know exactly." His hand came to rest on Shrapnel's by now bulging crotch.  
>Shrapnel turned his head a little to glare at Flak from the corner of his eye. "The fuck are you up to now, buddy?"<br>Flak leaned his head closer to Shrapnel's ear. "I thought that's bloody obvious."  
>"You know", Shrapnel said after a moment. "Sometimes I wish you weren't always so straightforward."<br>A snort was the only reply he got before Flak walked around him. "Want a bunch of flowers next time?"  
>Shrapnel chocked out an amused chortle in return. "Are no flowers left in the Wastes out there, twit."<br>"There." Flak dug his hands into Shrapnel's hair, tugged it back and leaned forward to exhale against the sensitive skin on his friend's bared and vulnerable throat. "And now stop playing precious."

With these words he dug his teeth into the base of Shrapnel's throat and as a response, Shrapnel emitted a deep, throaty growl and dug his fingers into Flak's buttocks. With a chuckle Flak moved his lips and placed a few not-quite-gentle bites along Shrapnel's jaw line before the latter claimed his lips with a greedy kiss, thrusting his tongue deeply into Flak's mouth to fool around with his tongue.

They hungrily groaned against each other's lips and began to grope at their belts. They were like that after a fight. They were always like that.

Flak was breathing hard and ragged against Shrapnel's ear as they ground the hard crotches of their leather pants together and shoved his hands under his buddy's shirt, digging his nails into the latter's back. Shrapnel in turn tore at Flak's vest at that, with a force that sent the buttons flying before throwing the piece of wardrobe against the wall. The broke away from each other, and breathing heavily and staring at each other under lowered lids, shed their upper garments until they both were bare-chested before they clamped their arms around each other, bare skin against bare skin, and their lips met again in a soul-devouring kiss.

After Flak had to break the kiss for a gasp of air he then drew his lips down Shrapnel's throat again, swiping a hot and eager tongue past his adam's apple a couple of times, until Shrapnel choked out: "Shit..."  
>Flak leaned back with an inquisitive hum, staring at his buddy out of glowing eyes.<br>Shrapnel ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. "That fucking moustache is going to be the death of me one day, buddy." Before Flak could react, however, Shrapnel had already crashed his mouth down on Flak's again and both were breathing raggedly and heavily against each other lips.

Eliciting a deep groan from Flak around the tongue he thrust into his mouth Shrapnel dug his hands into Flak's boxers, a gesture that the latter returned, but only for a moment before he broke the kiss and growled into Shrapnel's ear: "Turn around."  
>Shrapnel grinned a little breathlessly. "It's what you wish for."<br>Flak grabbed Shrapnel's hips and dragged at them to emphasize that this hadn't been a request. "Turn _around_. Now."  
>With a deep chuckle Shrapnel did turn around, and both men fumbled hastily at their belts for a moment. Tugging at his buddy's waistband Flak now bared Shrapnel's ass and slid a finger between the latter's buttocks. Shrapnel inhaled sharply and let his head fall back. "Jesus, you're in a hurry, pal."<br>Flak's other hand wandered around his hips again and fondly closed around Shrapnel's balls and with a gasp and a groan that couldn't hide the urgency he felt Shrapnel pushed his backside into Flak's hot and bulging groin.  
>"I gather you're not patience incorporated yourself, buddy", Flak muttered as he moved his hand and closed it around Shrapnel's throbbing dick. His other hand dug back into his own boxers and shoved them down so Shrapnel's ass rubbed against the bare skin of his own dick now. He then leaned towards Shrapnel's ear again and whispered raggedly: "You want him dry or what?"<br>Shrapnel gasped out a chuckle. "Oh come on, you bastard..."  
>"If you want him wet then you'd better make sure yourself he is, buddy."<br>"Asshole."  
>"Yeah, after that."<p>

Shrapnel chuckled again and took a step forward before lowering himself onto his knees before his friend. With a look up at Flak's unmoving but slightly moist face he leaned forward and engulfed his dick up to the root in his mouth for a second before pulling back, and Flak dropped his hands with a groan. Running his tongue up and down Flak's dick Shrapnel used his hands to pull back the skin and expose his bell-end before swiping his tongue in circles around it. While his other hand now closed around Flak's balls he dug the tip of his tongue into the opening at the tip. Flak's breathing hitched. "Shit..."  
>Shrapnel leaned back with a satisfied, horny smile. "What."<br>Flak looked down at him with a drop of sweat trickling down his temple. "That fucking tongue of yours is gonna be the death of me someday, buddy."

Shrapnel emitted a dirty chuckle and got up again. Before he could say anything, however, Flak had grabbed his hips and spun him around. Shrapnel bent a little over with a gasp, but when Flak slid his dick between his buttocks and held it there, he couldn't help but groan in frustration. "What the fuck..."  
>"You want my dick?"<br>"Isn't that bloody obvious?"  
>"Then say it."<br>Shrapnel snorted. "Fuck you."  
>Flak snorted in response. "I'd rather fuck you. Just say it."<br>Unable to suppress a helpless moan at the feeling of Flak's dick sitting teasingly between his buttocks Shrapnel exhaled in a sharp huff of breath "I want your dick, man."  
>"Good boy. Hold still."<p>

The hot pang of pain and pleasure throbbing between his buttocks eliciting a deep moan out of him Shrapnel leaned forward to give his buddy better access. Both were breathing in ragged, urgent grunts by the time Flak had sheathed himself and with slightly spread legs Shrapnel straightened up again and pressed his bare back against Flak's bare chest while the latter began to move. Flak in turn leaned his head forward, placed a few hard kissed along Shrapnel's shoulders and closed his hands around his dick and balls, respectively, pumping his friend in the same rhythm he used to move inside him.  
>Shrapnel pressed his back harder against Flak's chest while his breathing hitched, completely at his buddy's mercy as the latter had his dick inside him and his balls in his hands. "Flak", he gasped.<br>"What", Flak breathed raggedly into his ear.  
>"You're one dirty bastard."<br>"And you like that, or what", was the chuckled reply.  
>"Oh hell yeah", Shrapnel pressed out between gritted teeth because he was already approaching his point of no return. "I like that fine."<br>"Good."

Flak picked up speed, both with his dick and his hands, and within a few moments more pushed Shrapnel over the edge, eliciting a deep, heartfelt groan as he as the latter spent himself in a squirting arc onto the floor at their feet. Seconds later Flak reached his own peak and emptied himself into Shrapnel's ass with some deep grunts of satisfaction.

For a moment they both stood there, breathing heavily, before Flak let go of Shrapnel's goods and ran a surprisingly gentle hand up his buddy's chest. "Someone's gotta wipe the floor now", he muttered.  
>Shrapnel broke out into a helpless chuckle. "And who? Me, 'cause I did it, or you, 'cause you made me do it?"<br>"Fuck if I know", was the reply, and both men broke out into a dirty laugh. As Flak cautiously removed his dick Shrapnel gasped a last time, and with a sigh he straightened up again, turned around and slung his arms around Flak's neck before kissing him with hungry lips. Flak in turn closed his arms around his friend as well. When they broke the kiss, they shared a small, crooked smile.

Settling down with his back against the wall Flak now lit a smoke, and Shrapnel followed his lead before sitting down between his legs to rest his back against Flak's chest. They shared a silent smoke while Shrapnel's left hand rested on the thigh of Flak's left leg.

Of course, they were just two friends who happened to live together.  
>Last time someone had called Shrapnel a fag, he'd broken the fuckwit's nose. While Flak had been holding him down, of course. They had a reputation to lose, after all.<p> 


End file.
